User equipment (UE) operating in a voice-centric operating mode will connect to network facilities to provide voice services. For example, UE may attempt to connect to long term evolution (LTE) network coverage to obtain voice services and, if voice services are unavailable, may reselect to second or third generation (2G/3G) network coverage.